This invention relates to a stepwise automatic transmission for a vehicle.
A Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-306855 discloses an automatic transmission configured to attain four forward speeds and one rearward speed by two planetary gearsets and five friction elements. This automatic transmission includes two single-pinion planetary gearsets, two clutches, and three brakes.